Akatsuki Challenge
by Kajou
Summary: I asked for 10 groups of 2 characters and one song for each pair. I wrote romance drabbles on each one. Find out what happens between totally random Akatsuki pairings...Rated M for several reasons.
1. Hidan and Itachi Womanizer

**I do not own Naruto or its characters**

**Akatsuki Challenge**

**#1**

**Hidan and Itachi - Womanizer**

**~X~**

The Jashinist watched the scarlet-eyed beauty every day. Doing his normal chores, being his normal self, and, of course, going on missions.

Hidan hated seeing Itachi going on missions. The girls eyeing him up, undressing him with their eyes. He wanted to sacrifice them all. Slash their throats out, rip open their stomachs, just kill them. Hidan hated it. Itachi was too sexy for his own good, and he knew it. Jashin, he knew it.

Itachi could look sexy doing _anything_. Eating, sleeping, walking, talking, sitting, killing,...oh, Jashin, killing. Hidan wished Itachi could be his. He would think to himself every day, _He's probably not gay _or _He loves them checking him out_. Itachi was a womanizer. He'd ask a waitress for plain tea, and she'd nearly fall face first while turning away.

Itachi left a trail of fainted women in his tracks. He'd seem completely unfazed and clueless to how sexy he was, but there was always a gleam in his eye. He loved seeing women fall for him. It was too much for Hidan.

_I'll kill them all. Every last one of the bitches that ever **looked **at him. I'll kill them all and he'll be **mine**_

**~X~**

**thank you for the challenge, crazyaznstalkingfreak !**


	2. Konan and Pein Good Girls Go Bad

**I do not own Naruto or its characters**

**Akatsuki Challenge**

**#2**

**Konan and Pein - Good Girls Go Bad**

**~X~**

Konan had always been emotionless, just like Pein. She would never be nervous, anxious, happy, or sad. But the way Pein said her name, it made her go mad. She always wanted him. She wanted to taste him, to love him and feel him all over. But she couldn't break that barrier. She was a good girl.

Pein was feeling more cheerful that usual one night, and saw her with Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, and Sasori. He approached them, and the freinds somehow disappeared in that amount of time. He gave her the most lusty look he could without breaking his own emotionless persona. He walked slowly backward to his bedroom, and after he was concealed behind the doorway, he motioned with a single finger, beckoning her to follow.

She had thought to herself,

_One night couldn't be so wrong_...

**~X~**

**thank you for the challenge, Uchina-Chan !**


	3. Konan and Madara Stand In The Rain

**I do not own Naruto or its characters**

**Akatsuki Challenge**

**#3**

**Konan and Madara - Stand In The Rain**

**~X~**

Konan never slowed down. She kept to her duties and hardly ever had free time. It was as if Pein wanted to keep her away from him. She didn't know why, but when she _did _finally get to go to her room and rest a bit, she'd want to cry. She always felt alone, as if nobody would ever be there for her, but if she broke her emotionless persona, she'd never be able to stop the habit of crying.

But he was there. He knew her pain. She thought that if she was strong and showed it, it'd all come crashing down. He wanted to comfort her.

He was there. She knew it. She loved him. While she ran about and did her chores, constant missions, and errands, he'd be by her side, either watching or being his crazy self. His crazy _fake _self. Konan had seen him without a mask. He was gorgeous. Long raven hair, bright red eyes, and an evil grin to top Pein's.

She'd always wanted him. And she'd have him. She did have him. She had Madara.

He'd loomed over her, thrown his mask to the floor, smirked as he kissed down her neck. She'd loved it. Every second. And he couldn't stop. As if he was being controlled by his own desire, he dominated her. And for her, it never felt so good to submit.

He moved fluidly and quickly, his long jet black hair cascading down both shoulders, swaying with each thrust. Konan had cried out his name, as they reahced their climax together.

And that night, they stood side-by-side in the rain.

**~X~**

**thank you for the challenge, Kayamie1224 !**


End file.
